No juegues con lobos'
by Lamark
Summary: ¿Por qué Remus Lupin es un hombre lobo? El comienzo de su licantropía. Mi segunda historia! :D Comentad!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí vengo a torturaros de nuevo con otra historia! (Que va, es bromita...^^). Bueno, trata sobre el final de la niñez de Lupin, a ver si os gusta... 

PD.: Me habría gustado compactarlo todo en un one-shot... pero las musas me han dejado de lado de repente... ~.~

Advertencias: Si ya te has leído el tercer libro, no has de temer a los spoilers – risa-.

_Cuenta una leyenda que una vez la luna se enredó en un árbol y un lobo se puso a jugar con ella, arrancándola de su eterna soledad. Pero el animal se fue y la luna, indignada, le robó su sombra. De ahí que los lobos le aúllen por las noches pidiéndole que se la devuelva. _

_Pero no todos los lobos aúllan a la luna por ese motivo. No lo hacen al menos los que no son auténticamente lobos... Me refiero a aquellos cuyo ADN es tan peculiar que se sitúa entre dos especies no muy cercanas. Me refiero a aquellos que tiemblan ante su mutación cuando la fase de luna llena se aproxima. Me refiero a aquellos parias olvidados por el hombre. Me refiero a los que son como yo, Remus Lupin, el hombre-lobo de Hogwarts..._

_*Era muy pequeño cuando me mordieron... pero lo recuerdo como si me hubieran clavado los colmillos anoche mismo...*_

**.Cómo empezó todo. (Parte I) **

Aquella era una de las noches más claras que el barrio mágico de Whisper's Fireplace recuerda. Una luna llena blanca y resplandeciente se alzaba apenas unos palmos sobre las montañas, lo suficiente para dar una pálida luz fantasmal a todo el barrio tal que si fuera de día. La iglesia de la plaza vigilaba las casas de la larguísima calle adoquinada y el viento estival rozaba con suavidad las campanas del campanario chato y enmohecido.

Los susurros del viento fueron interrumpidos por la charanga de una pequeña pandilla de niños que se deslizaba corriendo cuesta bajo hacia la iglesia diminuta. Eran tres chavales de entre cinco y siete años de edad, pero su algarabía semejaba el compuesto de diez manadas de bisontes salvajes. De pequeña estatura y gran corazón, los jóvenes gritaban de júbilo porque sus respectivas madres les habían permitido regresar a casa un poco más tarde que de costumbre aquella noche de verano.

¡Es genial! – exclamó Jack, el mayor de todos. – Toda la ciudad es para nosotros solos. ¡Somos los guardianes de Whisper's Fireplace!

¿Guardianes? – se extrañó Thony, el menor de los tres. - ¿Y qué hacen los guardianes?

¡Los guardianes protegen la ciudad, so bobo! – explicó Jack con cara de sabihondo.

La ciudad no es peligrosa. ¡No necesita que la protejan! – intervino entonces Remus Lupin, el protagonista de nuestra historia.

¡Claro que lo necesita! ¿Qué te crees que hacen los aurores sino, listo? – se encaró Jack con Remus.

¡Pues ellos combaten a los magos tenebrosos! – contestó feliz Remus.

Pero aquí no hay magos tenebrosos, ¿verdad? – preguntó Thony algo temeroso.

No te preocupes, Thony... – repuso Remus, conciliador. – Los aurores se encargan de mantener a los magos tenebrosos muuuuy lejos de aquí...

¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – cuestionó Thony a Remus.

Pues... pues porque... porque... – respondió entrecortadamente Remus mientras miraba a Jack implorando ayuda.

Aunque lo cierto es que Jack parecía bastante asustado ante la mención de los magos tenebrosos, su altanería le permitió contestar sin titubeos:

No hay magos tenebrosos porque no hay ningún auror por aquí. Por lo menos yo no no he visto ninguno. ¿Y tú, Remus?

Claro que no – rió feliz Remus algo más aliviado porque Jack había conseguido controlar la situación. – Ni uno sólo.

¿Lo ves, Thony?

El pequeño Thony miraba a Jack y a Remus con el ceño fruncido, como si no le terminaran de convencer las respuestas de sus amigos.

Y si la ciudad no es peligrosa y no hay magos tenebrosos y no habéis visto a ningún auror por aquí... ¿por qué somos guardianes de la ciudad?

¿Cómo qué por qué? – se sorprendió Remus. - ¡Somos los guardianes porque no hay nadie en las calles para protegerla! ¡Es toda nuestra!

Pero si habías dicho que la ciudad no necesitaba que la protegieran... – protestó Thony.

Bueno, pero es que... es que... – se apabulló Remus intentando contestar. – Es que yo... me refería a otros peligros... – acabó enigmáticamente cuando una idea genial le vino a la cabeza.

¿Otros peligros además de los magos tenebrosos? ¿De qué hablas? – se extrañó Jack, muy intrigado. Mientras, Thony no se perdía una palabra de la boca de Remus.

Hay otros peligros en esta ciudad... – susurró Remus con voz fantasmal. – Peligros terribles...

¿Cómo qué? – estallaron Thony y Jack al unísono.

Como los hombres-lobo.... – sonrió Remus con una mueca pensando en la fantástica broma que les iba a gastar a sus dos amigos.

_Continuará (a menos que la inspiración me diga 'no doy más de mí, baby'...)_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos, al fin ;). ¡No olvidéis comentar :)!

Disclaimer: Nada, si tenéis el libro tercero de la saga leído y demás, no encontraréis spoilers. Lo mismo de antes =).

**.Cómo empezó todo. (II)**

- ¿Hombres lobo? ¡Menuda estupidez! – bufó Jack simulando reír, aunque comenzaba a preocuparse por la existencia de hombres lobo en Whisper's Fireplace. - ¡Deja de inventarte historias!

- ¡No me estoy inventando nada! – respondió Remus con osadía. – ¡Es totalmente cierto!

- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad hay hombres lobo en Whisper's Fireplace? – preguntó el pequeño Thony con ojos desorbitados. - ¿Hombres lobo **de verdad**?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sólo intenta asustarnos! – repuso asqueado Jack.

Remus lo miró con odio.

- Si Remus dice que existen los hombres lobo, yo le creo – saltó Thony de improviso. Sus amigos le miraron totalmente petrificados. ¿El menor de la pandilla haciéndose el valiente? No era posible; esa actitud era más típica de Jack, incluso de Remus... pero Thony... el pequeño y frágil Thony... – No me miréis así. – volvió a hablar Thony con un tono inusitado de seguridad en su aguda voz. – Si la ciudad está en peligro por los hombres lobo debemos protegerla.

- Pero, Thon... – comenzó Jack algo pálido. – Creía que tú tenías miedo de los hombres lobo. Siempre tienes miedo de todo – añadió por último, mientras Remus le miraba arrugando el ceño. Él le devolvió la mirada. – Es verdad, Remus, no me mires así. Siempre se asusta con cualquier cosa... – explicó desviando sus ojos hacia Thony.

La cara de Thony estaba de un feo color cetrino y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal, pero siguió con su discursito en voz clara:

- Es verdad que me da miedo todo: los hombres lobo, los vampiros, los gnomos, los fantasmas, los trolls, los bogarts, los duendecillos...

- ... las arañas, las ratas, los escalones demasiado altos, las tijeras, las bashees, el color azul, los sombreros raros, las pociones demasiado calientes, a la señora Stiwart cuando nos persigue por las mañanas montada en su escoba...

- La señora Stiwart le da miedo cualquiera. ¿Has visto sus uñas? ¡Son terroríficas!

- Como sus ojos saltones. Parece una rana apunto de saltar sobre ti... ¡Ugh!

- Lo que quiero decir – les frenó Thony – es que, aunque tenga mucho miedo, esta ciudad me necesita. ¡Nos necesita a los tres! ¡El miedo no debe parar nuestra misión!

- Thony tiene razón – argumentó Jack.

- Sí, es verdad... – dijo Remus lentamente disimulando el remordimiento de su voz. Las palabras de su amigo le habían conmovido. Thony estaba siendo muy valiente, había creído en él y, sin embargo, le estaba mintiendo... a él y a Jack también. Su broma cada vez le empezaba a parecer menos graciosa, pero no era capaz de confesar que les había mentido, que todo aquello se lo había inventado. ¿Y si se enfadaban y nunca más volvían a hablarle? Eran sus dos mejores amigos y los quería muchísimo. No podía perderlos. Debía seguir adelante... ¿o tal vez no?

- ¡Vamos, Remus! – exclamó Thony. - ¡Quiero ir a cazar hombres lobo!

Pero Remus no se movía. Él sabía perfectamente que no podían existir hombres lobo en Whisper's Fireplace, era una auténtica locura. Los hombres lobos vagaban de un lado a otro, siempre rondando entre la campaña y los bosques, pero nunca se acercaban a las ciudades. Era impensable ver en ese momento un hombre lobo frente a ellos, delante de la diminuta iglesia románica y descascarillada de la plaza.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Remus? – se preocupó Jack. - ¿Está todo bien? Tienes mala cara.

- Estoy bien – contesta Remus serio, muy serio.

- Remus... – musita Thony tirándole de la manga. - ¿Qué hay de los hombres lobo?

Remus se inclina un poco y mira fijamente los ojos del chiquillo.

- ¿Quieres ir a buscar hombres lobo?

Thony asientió con energía.

- ¿Estas seguro? – cuestionó lenta y ceremoniosamente, deseando en lo más profundo de su ser que su amigo se echase a llorar y le dijera que no, que no era capaz.

- Estoy seguro. – Thony contestó.

Para Remus fue como su sentencia de muerte. Quedaría patente que era un vil mentiroso, alguien en quien no se podía confiar... y, no obstante, siguió adelante con su primer plan, siguió adelante con aquella broma. No paraba de maldecirse a sí mismo como cobarde, pero, como todos sabemos, no era eso ni mucho menos. Solamente era un niño, un niño que acababa de descubrir que la mentira no era un juego tan divertido como le habían contado.

El viento sopló en ese instante frío y abismal y las copas de los árboles del cementerio que había tras la iglesia se mecieron fantasmales y susurrantes. Una nube acuosa del color de la noche fue empujada por el viento e hizo cosquillas a la llena luna blanca que se apoyaba en las montañas sinuosas.

Remus volvió a colocar su espalda en posición vertical. La decisión estaba tomada... y la suerte, echada.

- Vamos – rugió con voz firme y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la iglesia, acercándose a las lápidas resquebrajadas del cementerio.

- ¿Adónde? – preguntó Jack titubeante.

- Al bosque – repuso Remus alzando una mano y señalando la tupida arboleda.

– ¿Para qué quieres ir allí...? – le dijo Jack en un tono vacilante.

- Para buscarlos... – contestó Remus con un toque de locura (¿o tal vez de remordimiento?) en su mirada. – Para buscar a los hombres lobo.

****

Mientras, en otro lugar, pero no muy lejos de allí, una sombra que se camuflaba en la oscuridad relamía sus dientes de luna blanca. Había llegado la hora del juego: el juego de la caza.

(Continuará^^...)


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Siento la tardanza en mis historias, pero estoy teniendo algunos problemas informáticos xD. ¡Paciencia!_

_Espero que os guste el capítulo tres ;)._

ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo no recomendado para menores de 13 años (no es que sea demasiado fuerte, pero por si las moscas...)

.Cómo comenzó todo(III).

"Se le ha subido el chocolate a la cabeza..." pensó Jack, preocupado por su amigo. Sin embargo, ni una sola palabra de queja salió de su boca.

Tras unos segundos de vacilante meditación, Jack comenzó a caminar tras Remus. Thony los seguía a ambos con semblante serio; en sus manos portaba una enorme rama de ciprés que había recogido del suelo de grava.

Tres niños solos. Un bosque de ramas tupidas y cantos de lechuza. Una noche solitaria de luna llena. Una rama tosca y gruesa como única defensa. Una acechante criatura de la noche entre las sombras. ¿Acaso existe algo más terrorífico?

Seguramente, todos y cada uno de ellos pensaban algo similar: los tres amigos se habían dado cuenta del peligro que podrían correr, pero ninguno se atrevía a detener sus pisadas e, irremediablemente, el bosque fue tragándose el valor, las sombras y la confianza de la diminuta triada.

***

Tenía hambre. Su estómago rugió de dolor. No comía desde hacía cinco días, pero seguía teniendo fuerzas, no sólo para mantenerse en pie, sino para correr tras su presa si fuera necesario. Y esta vez su presa era tan suculenta...

Los veía andar entre los árboles: tres pequeños humanos de corta edad. La preocupación hacía mella en el rostro del que caminaba primero, al cual lo seguían otras dos piezas: una alta, larguirucha y con cara asustadiza y la otra más pequeña, de formas redondeadas y contornos suaves. Iría a por la última; lo tenía decidido. Parecía la más sabrosa.

De pronto, se percató de que su víctima llevaba entre las patas una rama alargada y puntiaguda. ¿Cazadores de vampiros? Desechó tal estúpida ocurrencia y se concentró en no perder de vista a las tres figuras. De nuevo, sus tripas volvieron a sonar en mitad de la noche.

***

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - exclamó Jack con la voz rota por el terror. Sus piernas parecían decididas a no avanzar un solo paso más.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Thony mirando por los alrededores.

Habían llegado a un reducido claro rodeado por una masa uniforme de árboles tan altos que parecían susurrar a la luna llena secretos contados a voces. El lugar estaba tranquilo, casi desierto. Observaron como una ardilla de impulsaba hacia las alturas, hasta más allá de donde la vista alcanzaba.

- He oído un rugido...

- Serían las tripas de Remus - rió Thony, quitándole hierro al asunto. - Ya sabes que nunca aguanta mucho tiempo sin chocolate.

Remus sonrió al pequeño. ¡Thony se había vuelto tan valiente que se permitía hasta hacer una broma en aquella situación...! Había cambiado mucho desde que lo conoció, desde luego. El pequeño Thony... "Nunca me perdonaría si le pasase algo por mi culpa", pensó.

De improviso, una lechuza salvaje ululó en la lejanía y el momento de relajación se desvaneció. Remus tembló de forma apenas perceptible. ¡Aquel lugar daba escalofríos...!

- ¿Continuamos? - sugirió Thony.

Nadie parecía muy dispuesto a ello. Jack estaba pálido y parecía a punto de desmayarse: su piel brillaba por el sudor frío. El cuerpo de Remus estaba siendo sacudido por pequeños espasmos y su respiración comenzaba a ser agitada. Thony parecía el más entero de los tres, pero bien es cierto que había apoyado el extremo del "arma" en el suelo para poder sostenerse. El silencio era aplastante y mientras éste hundía a los niños en el terror más absoluto, Remus Lupin no podía dejar de pensar que él también había oído ruido de tripas hambrientas... unas tripas que no eran las de Jack ni las de Thony... ni tampoco las suyas.

***

¡Mierda! ¡Lo habían oído! Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Atacaba ya? Él no era más que un principiante en esto y su instinto animal aún no estaba bien desarrollado. Se sentía confuso y desorientado. Sus garras se clavaron en el tronco sobre el que estaba apoyado cuando un pinchazo hirió su estómago. O comía ya carne humana, o moriría: no tendría más remedio que atacar.

***

Con un fuerte bramido, una sombra oscura, inmensa, peluda nació de entre el hueco de dos árboles. Jack chilló al ver su boca abierta chorreante de saliva y sus largos y blancos colmillos semicurvados como dagas. Thony, en un alarde de temeridad, dirigió el palo sobre el que antes se apoyaba hacia la bestia espeluznante e hirió sutilmente uno de sus ojos grises. Entonces, aquel ser arrojó a Thony contra un árbol especialmente grueso y el cuerpo del chiquillo produjo un fuerte sonido hueco por el brutal choque: Thony estaba inconsciente apoyado sobre la madera y un hilillo rojo se escurría entre sus cabellos rubios como un nuevo mechón.

Jack volvió a chillar, corriendo hacia fuera del claro con dirección a la iglesia y esquivando la hojarasca. En la tranquilidad de la noche, su voz aguda pedía ayuda entre sollozos.

Y Remus....

Remus se encontraba tan estático como una de las estatuas del camposanto. Sus ojos se clavaban en el terrible ser que había golpeado a su amigo, el cual se aproximaba al cuerpo de Thony mientras relamía sus asquerosos colmillos y su vientre vibraba por el hambre.

***

Lo tenía muy cerca. Podía oler su olor infantil a piel tersa y sangre fresca. Ya era suyo y de nadie más. Relamió sus dientes al tiempo que su estómago se regocijaba en cortas sacudidas ante el maravilloso festín. Acercó el hocico hasta que sus bigotes rozaron los párpados caídos de la presa apresada y inspiró una vez más el aroma de aquella cena: totalmente embriagador, sin duda. Sus fauces se abrieron y la saliva resbaló desde su lengua putrefacta hasta la pechera de la camisa del zagal. Saboreaba los instantes que antecedían al opíparo alimento casi tanto como este mismo.

Pero, entonces, justo cuando arañaba a duras penas el cuello aterciopelado de su víctima...

***

Una piedra surcó el cielo de la noche. Su recorrido rasgó el aire con sonidos se ultratumba hasta que, de improviso, el silencio le venció la batalla: la cabeza peluda de un hombre-lobo se había interpuesto su recorrido y ésta cabeza parecía bastante molesta - al igual que el resto del cuerpo al que estaba unida - con el motor de empuje que había hecho móvil aquel objeto inerte.

***

Remus Lupin había sido ese motor de empuje tan molesto. Ese motor de empuje que había inducido a sus amigos a buscar animales peligrosos, ese motor de empuje que había conseguido sacar valentía de donde parecía no haberla y cobardía donde nunca era mostrada, ese motor de empuje que había conducido a tres niños a la boca del lobo en la noche oscura, ese motor de empuje que había hecho que una piedra volara sin tener alas, ese motor de empuje que había ofendido la inteligencia física de un hombre-lobo. Y también sería el motor de empuje que acabaría con todo aquello: con esa broma infantil e inocente que acabaría en tragedia.

Su tragedia. La que él había creado.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
